Un Verdadero Cuento de Terror
by Sango-Tsunade
Summary: Es todo un viaje a través de la adversidad, pero que a la final deja una gran enseñanza. Este fic esta decicado a Viri por su cumple, hermanita espero que te guste tu regalo jijiji n.n, espero sus comentarios, nos vemos Jane n.n


**Un Verdadero Cuento de Terror**

**Por: _Sango-Tsunade_**

**Disclaimer:** POT no me pertenece, aunque algún día espero que me llegue en la vida real un Tezuka o un Ryoma, vamos amigos soñar es barato, ni si quiera cobran n.nU

_Este fic va dedicado exclusivamente para mi Ne-chan Viridiana, como su regalo de cumpleaños y agradecimiento por toda la amistad y momentos tan gratos que me ha brindado. Muchas Gracias hermanita aunque no tendría ni como pagarte el hecho de conocer una Verdadera y hermosa amistad. Te deseo que cumplas muchos años más y por favor NUNCA CAMBIES, que eres superespecial tal y como eres, para todo mi cariño y mi respeto para un ser humano tan único como tu. TQM._

Espero que les guste. n.n

* * *

Ryoma Echizen se encontraba acostado en su cama, se disponía a dormir después de un lago día de entrenamiento (Mi querido Tezuka los había puesto a entrenar 12 horas seguidas desde las 6 de la mañana hasta las 6 de la tarde, ya que se acercaba el torneo nacional). Tomo un baño caliente para relajar su cuerpo (uhh imagínense a ryoma en una tina n///n), Fue a su habitación para ya echarse al olvido (jijiji n.n), su madre al verlo tan cansado le dio un te, para que se relajara y pudiera dormir más placidamente. Al día siguiente después de un sueño bastante truncado, Ryoma se despierta aun algo agotado, baja a desayunar y al entrar a la cocina nota algo tensión en el ambiente. Algo extraño estaba pasando, su padre el monje pervertido, tenia el porte más serio que el jamás le allá visto en su vida, su madre y prima no tenían mejor aspecto, pero ¿que demonios le ocurría a esta gente? pensó. Cuando termino de sentarse en el comedor todos se le quedaron viendo con una expresión extraña (según Ryoma), para después mirarse entre ellos.

Ryoma¿Me podrían decir que rayos ocurre?- dijo ya molesto por la misteriosa actitud de sus parientes.

Nanjiro: hijo, tenemos algo muy difícil que decirte…. Ayer en la noche…, mataron a la nieta de la profesora Sumire,… a Sakuno.

Ryoma en ese momento quedo totalmente en shock, no sabia que pensar, que decir o que sentir. Era extraño para el, por que nunca le tomo mucha importancia a esa chiquilla de las trenzas, pero sintió un vació por dentro al escuchar la noticia.

Ryoma¿Cómo sucedió?- pregunto aun no saliendo por completo del transe en el que se hallaba.

Nanjiro: Entraron a robar a su casa, y cuando la vieron intentaron violarla. Sumire se pudo en medio para impedirlo y el ladrón amenazo con dispararle si no se apartaba, pero como no cedía, al parecer disparo para asustarla. Justo en ese momento, Sakuno pensando que matarían a su abuela, se atravesó y recibió el impacto de la bala, justo en el pulmón izquierdo; y ya que estaba cerca del arma, la bala atravesó el pulmón y después hizo un extraño giro por el movimiento del cuerpo y le perforo el corazón, y allí murió instantáneamente- comento el monje con cara de espanto- ni que decir de Sumire, esta completamente destrozada. Dice que hubiera preferido morir 10.000 veces ella y no ver a Sakuno morir ante sus propios ojos. Incluso intento suicidarse, pero la policía llego a tiempo y la detuvo de cometer es locura. No quiere vivir más, por no haber impedido que Sakuno muriera e esa forma tan cruel. A los asaltantes ya los atraparon y des impusieron cadena perpetua, aunque esos desgraciados lo que merecen es la muerte.

Ryoma aun no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Sakuno estaba muerta!!!. Era algo increíble, apenas 2 días antes, habían caminado juntos para su casa y lo más sorprendente de todo es que había muerto por salvarle la vida a un ser querido. Jamás hubiera pensado que ella podría haber echo algo como eso y la admiraba por ello. Sabía que la iba a extrañar mucho, aunque nunca lo admitiera. Ya no vería a ninguna niña de trenzas, que se sonrojara cuando el le hablara, y que se preocupara aunque sea un poco por el; porque, aunque la gente pensara lo contrario, el se había dado cuenta, de todas las veces que Sakuno lo observaba y estaba pendiente de el, cosa que siempre le agradecería internamente y que lamentaba no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente para decírselo.

* * *

Ya entrada la noche fueron al velorio. Podían oír los lamentos de los alrededores, de todos los familiares cercanos a la pequeña. Incluso se podía escuchar el llanto de la escandalosa Osakada, quien ahora estaba completamente abatida por la perdida de su mejor amiga.

Ryoma no sabia si podría soportar de ver por última vez a Sakuno; se sentía muy vulnerable, he intentaba no demostrarlo, pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, las personas a su alrededor, se percataban de ese aire de tristeza que emanaba.

Al llegar ante la urna, sintió llegar hasta el limite; un nudo muy grueso se formo en su garganta, y una mar de lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos dorados, al verla allí tan pacifica, tan linda; incluso parecía dormida. El, sabía que jamás la volvería a ver, jamás volvería a escuchar su candida voz pronunciando su nombre. Se sentía sumamente miserable, peor le prometió ante su urna, que seria el mejor tenista del mundo, en honor a todos los ánimos que ella siempre le dio. Todos sus triunfos se los dedicaría a ella. Aso abatido salio y se alejo se la urna, donde confeso antes de irse el tipo de amor, que jamás pensó que podría llegar a sentir hacia una persona.

* * *

En los jardines de la funeraria, Tezuka convoco a los titulares de equipo de tenis para darles una noticia no muy agradable.

Tezuka: chicos tengo algo no muy grato que anunciarles- dijo con más seriedad de la acostumbrada (si es eso posible) - el equipo de tenis de Seigaku, suspenderá sus actividades hasta nuevo aviso.

Todos se quedaron atónitos con la noticia y surgieron las preguntas habituales¿Qué¿Cómo¿Por qué?!!!!

Tezuka pidió calma y procedió a explicar.

Tezuka: el equipo será suspendido debido a la falta de entrenador. Ya que Sumire-Sensei, en estos momentos no se encuentra en condiciones de entrenar a nadie y por los momentos no hay nadie que pueda suplir su puesto. Tampoco podemos entrenar por nuestra cuenta, como el equipo de Seigaku, ya que no tenemos profesor que supervise el entrenamiento y eso infringiría las normas de la Seigaku, en cuanto al uso de las canchas escolares, al servicio de los equipos. Así que chicos por ahora no se puede hacer más nada que esperar.

Ahora Ryoma si que sentía que el mundo se le venia encima. Tenia que afrontar la muerte de Sakuno y la disolución esporádica del quipo de Tenis, la cual se traducía en que faltarían a las intercolegiales y todos los campeonatos siguientes, hasta las nacionales. Así que una de las posibilidades, para cumplir su promesa a Sakuno también se había roto. Aunque pasara lo que pasara el iría a cumplir esa promesa.

* * *

Pensando que nada podía ser peor, se dispuso a regresar a su casa solo, a pesar de que había ido al velorio con sus padres, pero no los encontró.

Cuando iba a medio camino, se encontró con Nanako quien venia alterada y llorando desesperada.

Nanako: Ryoma…, oh Ryoma a pasado algo terrible – dijo llorando.

Ryoma: pero Nanako que pasa?!! Di de una buena vez!!!- dice irritado

Nanako: los tíos…, los tíos están en el hospital Ryoma…. Los llame porque Karupin se comió un queso envenenado, así que vinieron corriendo ala casa, y me dijeron que viniera a avisarte. Pero cuando iban saliendo, casi frente a la casa, un autobús fuera de control volteo el carro. Menos mal, nos ayudaron de inmediato y ya están en el hospital. Debemos irnos de inmediato- diciendo esto le tomo la mano y empezaron a correr hacia el hospital.

A Ryoma ni le dio tiempo de procesar la información, pero lo único que deseaba es que sus padres y su gato se encontraran bien.

Al llegar, una enfermera les informo que Rinko y Nanjiro estaban en emergencia y que en este momento los estaban atendiendo.

Ryoma¿y que paso con el gato?- pregunto.

Enfermera: lamentablemente el gato murió a los pocos minutos de haber llegado, ya que el veneno se esparció por todo su cuerpo, terminando de hacer efecto. Se me disculpan me tengo que retirar, vendré pronto a traerles noticias de sus parientes.

A los pocos minutos llega un medico a la sala de espera.

Doctor: Los familiares de los Echizen – dice mirando alrededor.

Somos Nosotros- se apresuro a decir Nanako.

Doctor: debo darles una mala noticia- dice con cara decaída- la señora Rinko a muerto y el señor Nanjiro se encuentra en muy malas condiciones y lo más probable es que quede en estado vegetativo.

Ryoma sintió caer en un enorme agujero, del cual no había escapatoria, perdió a prácticamente, todas las personas, seres y cosas más importantes de su vida, y ano quería vivir más. Y así sintió caer y de repente todo se volvió negro.

* * *

A lo lejos escucho una voz llamándolo.

Ryoma!!! Ryoma!!!!!!

La reconoció, era la voz de Nanako que lo estaba llamando, pero el ya no tenia ganas de despertar.

Nanako: RYOMA!!! RYOMA LEVANTATE!!!!

Hasta que por fin despertó, pero sintiéndose desgraciado. Bajo hasta al comedor y cuando entro se puso pálido como un papel, allí en frente suyo se encontraban sus padres y Karupin encima del monje, como siempre, como si nada hubiese ocurrido y por fin lo entendió, todo fue un simple sueño, un muy mal sueño del cual agradeció despertar.

Así corrió y le dio un gran abrazo y un beso a su madre, le dio un coscorrón a su padre (jijiji n.n). Todos se extrañaron de su actitud, pero no tuvieron tiempo de preguntarle, por que salio corriendo rumbo a un lugar que el solo conocía.

Por una calle cercana a Seigaku se ve a una chica de trenzas caminando rumbo a su colegio, cuando de repente alguien la retiene, la voltea y le da un gran abrazo, para luego besarla con pasión. Cuando por fin pudo entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, vio quien era su captor, su príncipe del tenis, el mismismo Ryoma Echizen. Estuvo a punto de pellizcarse para ver si no estaba soñando. Allí estaba, mirándola con una ternura y otro sentimiento, que ella jamás pensó ver expresado por el.

Ryoma: se que no entenderás por que estoy haciendo esto, lo veo en tu rostro, pero prometo explicarte con una sola condición, que aceptes ser mi novia¿lo harás? -dice con una sonrisa sexy y aun reteniéndola por la cintura.

Sakuno: s..s..sí- dice bajito

Ryoma¿Cómo no te escuche bien?- (Ryoma baka!!! Si la hace sufrir n.n)

Sakuno: Sí Ryoma- dice sonrojada y aun en shock por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Ryoma le dio un beso muy apasionado, y se fueron caminando juntos tomados de la mano a la Seigaku.

Al llegar, pasan por las canchas de Tenis y estaban llenas. Ryoma diviso a Sumire dando el entrenamiento. Con todo esto por fin entendió lo importante que era la vida y más que todo el expresar tus sentimientos antes de que pase lo peor.

En conclusión, como dice el dicho, "uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde", eso le quedo muy claro a Ryoma, pero no cometan el mismo error que el, ya que no todo el tiempo, ocurre un sueño que te muestre una verdad de ese tamaño y del cual puedas despertar.

* * *

Espero de todo corazón que les guste este fic, y que no me hayan sacado a mi mami a mitad de la historia (n.n jiijiji), Cuídense todos, los quiero mucho. Y Ne-chan espero que te sientas orgullosa de tu hermana menor y que te haya gustado este regalito. Los quiero mucho.

**Jane n.n**

_**Sango-Tsunade**_


End file.
